


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 10

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:46. Raise = Gita and Chetan Anil, a young Naboo couple, make a life changing decision (about 62 BBY).47. Juvenile = The battle field of Geonosis has an unusual visitor in Nagina (21 BBY).48. Mature = On a hot summer night on Lothal Orson Krennic almost loses his nerves around the woman who helped his parents to raise him (19 BBY).49. Growth = Darth Sidious has a tender side to him and shows it to his niece while being with her on Byss (52 BBY).50. Elder = A kitchen maid of House Palpatine visits a local temple with her young daughter (about 56 BBY).





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 10

**46\. Raise**  
You look at your wife and then back to the gynaecologist. Instead of upsetment you feel nothing but termination. “Then we will find another way to **raise** a child,” you announce.

Gita squeezes your hand. “Just one?” Her eyes are alight with glee. “Don't you think we can handle more than that?”

“I was thinking of various races, too,” you answer. “Twi'lek, Rodian, Wookie.”

Eagerly, she nods to that. “Many children out there need a stable family home. Not only here on Naboo.

“Let's go for it then!”

You beam at one another, the doctor and his bleak diagnosis forgotten.

 

 

**47\. Juvenile**  
Trouble with a **juvenile** is an understatement. Aurra must be aware of that.

You shake your head, gazing at the battlefield.

Parts of battle droids, dead jedi knight, slaughtered Geonosians, lifeless clone troopers and mutilated beasts of prey.

This is almost worse than the massacre your uncle committed on-board the Palpatine family yacht so many years ago.

But you fight your flashbacks, defy your darkest fears.

There is a boy kneeling in the middle of the arena. He presses a Mandalorian helmet against his brow. It is not empty.

“May the Force be with you, Nagina!” offers Aurra.

“Yes, indeed.”

 

**48\. Mature**

You expected Ina's lover to act more **mature**. But he keeps playing childish 'Hide and seek' games.

“Does he always jump out of the window in the middle of the night?” you ask.

“You keep bursting into other people's bedrooms like a toddler,” she retorts.

Annoyed, you lean forward and pick up a woollen sock that is too large for her feet. “Tell me that he did not leave totally nude to avoid meeting me.”

“Just bare foot, Orson,” Ina smiles.

“I get tired of asking,” you growl. “Who is he?”

“My sun and stars.”

You feel like hitting her.

 

**49\. Growth**  
Literature is good for inner **growth**. But your library is of a special kind. While you remove the script role from her small hands, you speak to your niece in the softest voice that you can muster. “Pray, Nagina, why would you pick up the teachings of Darth Bane? He lived approximately one millennium before you.”

“I want to know your heart, uncle,” she replies.

Lacking an answer you just swirl her into your arms, holding her tenderly.

You never expected a miracle like her. She loves you the way that you are, remains untainted by the things you do.

 

**50\. Elder**

Your daughter bows in front of Maxiron Agolerga. _“Namaste,”_ she mutters, her eyes demurely fixed on the floor. _I bow to the divine in you._

You are very proud of Nagina. Even with barely three years of age she shows deep respect to an Elder.

The anointed pontifex of the Brotherhood of Cognizance, reaches out for her chin and cups it ever so gently to make her look up again. Then he speaks the _Gayatri Mantra_ to bless her.

Sheev has nothing but contempt for the religion of the honoured ancestors. But he does not mind Nagina sharing your values.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 46\. Raise = Gita and Chetan Anil, a young Naboo couple, make a life changing decision (about 62 BBY).
> 
> 47\. Juvenile = The battle field of Geonosis has an unusual visitor in Nagina (21 BBY).
> 
> 48\. Mature = On a hot summer night on Lothal Orson Krennic almost loses his nerves around the woman who helped his parents to raise him (19 BBY).
> 
> 49\. Growth = Darth Sidious has a tender side to him and shows it to his niece while being with her on Byss (52 BBY).
> 
> 50\. Elder = A kitchen maid of House Palpatine visits a local temple with her young daughter (about 56 BBY).


End file.
